Over And Over Again
by MyDarkTwistedMind
Summary: I fall for you ( 3 Days Grace song lyric) Jessica Cross and Dean Ambrose met while he was still Jon Moxley. They had a painful relationship in which they both hurt each other, but neither could leave. When Jessica leaves with no trace after a huge fight, he thinks it's over. Years pass and they find themselves thrown back together. Will the reason she left tear them apart or not?
1. disclaimer warning & intro

( DISCLAIMER )

I do not, in any way shape or form, own the WWE or the Superstars & Divas, their respective personas as mentioned here. I don't make any kinda money off this. If I _did _own the WWE, there would still be a cruiserweight title, a hardcore title and the Divas wouldn't be called Divas. Nor would their belt be tit pink.

That being said, this story is written with a mix of wrestling/on the road stuff and downtime/at home stuff. I originally came up with it when I found out that Dean Ambrose (Jon Moxley) was coming to the WWE, but I held off on posting it.

Don't give me shit about it, it is what it is.

Reviews are loved, but please no flames?

(Warnings)

- Rated T, maybe M by the end of it, for heavy swearing, suggestive themes, other random bullshit. There will be a sex scene in here at some point, when it gets that serious, I'll mark that chapter as an M rated one, maybe change the rating of the story for a few chapters, something to that effect.

- I write the Superstars/Divas as having a mix of their in ring characters, and what I imagine they might be like offscreen, going by different interviews and shoots, things of that nature I've seen. This goes without saying, if somoene's OOC, sorry ahead of time, there will probably be characters that I just plain do not write all that well.

( SECRETS DON'T STAY HIDDEN FOREVER )

4 years ago, Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose, Jonathan Good) and Jessica Cross dated while he was on CZW and DragonGate and she was going to a performing arts college to become a professional dancer/makeup artist, while modeling on the side. She knew how he was, the life he'd had, and the way he felt about children.. So when she found herself pregnant, and it seemed like they were completely falling apart, things were getting really violent and strained, she had to make a choice. Keep living with what he put her through, what she put him through right back, or try and break the hold he had on her heart before it was too late.

She never thought she'd see him again when she walked away, but he's spent almost the entire time they've been apart looking for her, because she moved to California shortly after leaving him, changed her name, changed a lot about herself in an attempt to forget the past, get him out of her heart and out of her head.

Their parths cross again when she's hired to do hair and makeup for the WWE roster, not realizing he's on the roster for the show she's now employed with.

When the secret comes out, and the dust settles, will they be completely done with each other? Or will they try again and maybe this time, get it right? What did Dean have to do with her getting hired in the first place?

Sooner or later, all secrets come out.. Nothing stays hidden.


	2. a new friend and an old face

Tonight was her first night in her new job, as hair and makeup for the roster, and Jessica found herself really, really nervous.

Not only was she nervous because she'd somehow managed to be chosen for this job, out of all the others who might have applied or even known about it, but she was going to be doing this while raising her daughter, who was approaching 4 years old, singlehandedly, on the road for weeks at a time.

That's not to say the job hadn't come at a damn good time. She was basically struggling to make one end meet the other, no sense in lying about it, when she'd gotten the call from the WWE, asking if she'd be interested in taking the old hair and makeup girls spot.

He didn't say who recommended her, or why exactly they had, but he did tell her that if she wanted the job, to be on the next plane out of her hometown so she could catch up with the roster and be ready to start before their next show.

Her sleeping daughter stirred in her arms, and she placed a kiss on the little blue eyed girls forehead as she pushed open the door to the area she'd be using to do hair and makeup while at the arena.

"Can we go 'splore, Mommy?"

"Not right now, Cloe, we will later. Mommy's gotta get ready to work right now."

For a moment, Cloe pouted, fixed her blue eyes on her mother, then said with a smile, "We go later." before sitting down and digging through her 'purse' getting out a few stuffed animals.

Jessica smiled, watching her daughter. She looked so much like Jonathan that sometimes, Jessica couldn't just get over that. It made her miss him even more, made her wonder what if she'd stayed, not ran away to try and escape the hold he had on her, on her heart..

Would they have been alright?

Would he have eventually accepted having Cloe?

She sighed as Cloe asked her, "You okay, mommy?" as

"Yeah, I was just thinking, Cloe." Jessica muttered as she hugged her daughter and then said quietly, "You hungry? We can go grab some food from the catering area or concessions, if you want."

Cloe nodded as she looked up at her mommy and then said "Mhmm.. Then can we go 'splore?"

"Not right now, Cloe. I promise, the second I'm done doing hair and makeup for the night, we'll go then, okay?" Jessica said firmly, as she looked at their daughter, picked up the little girl, started to walk down the hallway towards the concession stand in the upper level of the building.

They'd just turned and were on their way back when she thought she saw him, emerging into a small room at the bottom of the steps.

She blinked and then shrugged it off. She hadn't actually watched the sport of professional wrestling since she'd left him, so she really didn't know a thing about it honestly.

But the last thing she'd heard, he was in some company called NXT or something.

"Mommy! I just saw Shield!" Cloe clapped excitedly. At 4, she loved pro wrestling, she watched every single time it was on tv. Sometimes, Jessica watched too, hoping she'd get a glimpse of Jon, but most of the time, she'd let Cloe watch it while she cleaned their small beach house in California.

"You did, huh?" Jessica asked, smiling as she said "Let's go back to the makeup room. I promise, we'll explore backstage later. I just don't want us in anyone's way is all."

"Otay." Cloe said as she munched on french fries happily in her mommy's arms.

They'd just gotten back in the small makeup area, when the door opened and AJ Lee walked in, looking around.

"Please tell me you have more of those chili cheese fries?" the petite brunette muttered hopefully as Jessica gave a slight smile, held out her container then said "They are really, really good."

"They are. Normally I get Big E to sneak up and get us at least 3 containers but he's out tonight.. Do you think you can do something with my hair? It's not staying in anything tonight. I've tried everything short of nailing it into shape."

"I hate when that happens. It's probably humidity." Jessica mused as she set Cloe's food up and then set to work on AJ's hair. AJ looked from the little girl to her mother and then asked, "So her father? He's okay with you doing this?"

"Her father's.. I left him before she was born.. It's a long story, really." Jessica admitted quietly, biting her lower lip, a million different what ifs running through her mind as yet again for the millionth time in a day, she found herself wondering, what if..

She still loved him, even after all they'd put one another through. She'd tried everything to break the hold he had on her heart, but nothing seemed to work, noone else came close or even somewhat compared to the way she felt when she was with him.

Even when the man was at his worst. And he had been, back then.

AJ picked up on a shift in the black/blonde haired female's mood and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking, that's all.. Have you ever had that one guy you can't get over, no matter what?"

AJ nodded thoughtfully and then said with a slight smile, "When that happens, it usually means something."

"But this guy, Cloe's dad.. He was at his worst when I left him. I shouldn't have, I know this.. But I had to think of Cloe too, not just me, not just him.. Who am I kidding.. Even saying it still sounds like a stupid and petty excuse. I should have stayed. He needed me."

"But, if he was as bad as you say, then so did your daughter." AJ pointed out thoughtfully before asking, "You haven't tried to find him?"

"He probably hates me now, he'd definitely hate me when he found out about Cloe." Jessica said quietly as AJ sighed and then said "Secrets come out sooner or later. Maybe it's time this one did." as she watched Jessica working on her hair.

"It's nice, having someone to talk to that doesn't instantly judge me because of my views currently on the state of the Divas roster, or the state of the company. Maybe we can be friends."

"I'd like that." Jessica said as she smiled at the petite brunette sitting in the directors chair in front of her.

Cloe tugged at the hem of her mom's cutoffs and asked, "Mommy, can I listen to Evanesence?"

"Sure. The headphones are in my purse." Jessica smiled as she ruffled her daughters dark blonde hair, smiled.

AJ looked at the little girl. If she didn't blink, the little girl in some ways, nose, lips and eyes, well.. She sort of resembled one of the guys in the Shield, Dean Ambrose.

She said nothing, it was probably some conicidence for all she knew, or too much time spent around her costars. Besides, she barely knew Jessica, she wasn't about to ask her anything that personal.

They finished with AJ's hair and makeup and AJ stuck around, talking a little longer. Jessica listened and talked too, the two of them starting to form a friendship. A knock on the door after AJ had just left had her looking up. "Come in."

Seth Rollins stepped into the room and said with a questioning tone, "Yeah, apparently I need makeup? Not really seeing why, but yeah.."

Cloe gasped as she said "Mommy! It Seth!"

"So it is, sweetie." Jessica blushed a little as she looked a t the male and then blinked. If she didn't know any better, she'd almost swear she'd seen him before too.. When she used to hang around a lot of the independent wrestling shows while dating Jon.

"Do I know you?" both of them blurted at the same time.

"I swear I've met you before."

"Yeah, I was just thinking that."

"I go by Seth, my name's Colby."

"Whoa, wait.. Did you go by Tyler Black at one time?" Jessica asked as she felt her stomach tightening. If he was here, on the WWE lineup..

Did that mean Jon was too?

She was getting a weird feeling, seeing Seth again after she'd just been thinking about Jon, one of his close friends back then..

"I'm Jessica. That's my daughter Cloe."

As soon as she said her name, it clicked for Seth. Jessica was the girl Dean spent over 90 percent of his time looking for, lately, Jessica was the girl he'd been dating while they were on the same independent roster, and just recently, he'd found her. Or so he said..

Was Dean the reason she was working here now?

She seemed to act like she didn't even know that he was on the roster.

Then he looked at Cloe, and he noticed it, right off the bat.. Cloe looked almost like a minature version of Ambrose. Mentally, Seth groaned.

This wasn't going to go well. He'd been hurt and angry, bitter that Jessica left back then. He'd been trying to find her to at least find out why she had left. And he'd said something about getting her back when he did tell roman and Seth that he'd found her.

Did he realize that he just might be a dad?

He almost asked Jessica who Cloe's father was, but he didn't. Instead, he smiled and said "Nice to see you again, Jess.."

"It's nice to see you again too."

"If you're looking for Jon, he's actually down in catering." Seth mentioned casually as he watched her face, the way she looked both scared as hell and excited all at the same time.

"So he's here?"

"Yeah.. What? Did you just completely forget all of us when you walked out on him?"

"Seth, I.."

"It's okay.. I was there, I know what went down, Jess.. But he was a little confused."

"Yeah.." Jessica muttered quietly, biting her lower lip. She sighed and then said casually. "I"ll probably see you guys around a lot then." as she felt conflicting emotions about this very thing internally.

The hold wasn't broken, she'd been an idiot to think it'd ever be broken. Just knowing he was there, she was working so close to him.. She wanted more than anything to go down that hall, into the room Seth said he was in, fix this huge and ungodly mess.

But she'd think about it, and she'd go back mentally to all the hurt they put one another through then.

Seth walked out and she sat with her head in her hand, groaning.

This was not going to be pretty, not at all.

Sooner or later, the truth was going to come out now, it was only a matter of time.

"Mommy, you okay?"

"Mommy's fine, sweetie."

"You look scart."

"Mommy's not scart, she's.. She's worried right now."

"Oh.. Well can I splore now?"

"Sure.. I'll walk you around back here for a little while." Jessica said as she picked up her daughter, laughing a little as she asked, "You're going to wear the tiara?"

"Mhmm. I princess today."

"Yes, yes you are, baby." Jessica muttered.

Down the hallway, Dean sat looking at Seth, his hand in his sweat dampened hair, shocked.

"I'm telling you, man.. You really did find her."

"Yeah, I know.. But she's got a kid with her?"

"Yes, Dean, for the last fucking time, she's got a kid with her."

"And she looks like.."

"Yes, Dean, damn it, she looks like a little minature of you." Seth grumbled as he said quietly, "If it helps.. I think she st ill loves you."

"Like fuckin hell she does, Seth! She fuckin walked away."

"Because, Dean.. Do you not remember all of the shit you two went through together? Or how about that last big fight before she left? She was trying to tell you something then you just didn't want to hear it, you were too fucking busy hurling accusations."

Dean's shoulders s tiffened and he looked up.

"Okay, so I got her here..She took that job that Huntet offered her.."

"Yeah.."

"I'm so damn mad right now.. But if I go down there.." Dean growled as he stood, pacing, swearing, throwing a chair before ultimately hitting a wall.

"For now, Dean.. Just hang back.. I think she'll wind up telling you sooner than you think. You didn't see what I saw when I mentioned your name."

"Doesn't matter. I'm fuckin done."

"Don't say that, man." Roman spoke up as he looked at Dean and then added, "Everything happens for a reason.. And you did say you wanted to fix everything when you started to look for her a few months ago."

"Yeah, but if she fuckin ran with my kid, Roman.. How the fuck do I even get over that?"

"Dean.. you've said yourself a million times, you'd make a shitty father, you don't want kids.. So why's this bother you."

"Because it fucking does." Dean snarled as he sat down, biting his thumbnail, thinking.. Trying to calm down when all these questions and what ifs were running through his mind right now.

"I need to fuckin think."

"Dean, don't do anything stupid." Seth warned as Roman nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna fuckin go for a smoke is all." Dean grumbled as he grabbed his cigarettes, walked outside to the parking garage, the smoking area, sitting down near Randy Orton, who was also smoking.

"Man, you seen the new hair and makeup girl? She's smokin hot, got this amazingly cute little girl." Randy said as Dean growled and reached over, grabbing Randy by the collar.

"Fuckin touch her and fuckin die."

"Whoa, slow your roll, Ambrose. Might wanna take the bass out of your voice there.. I was just saying something."

"Yeah, and so was I." Dean grumbled as he swore under his breath, lighting a cigarette.

He'd let her be..

For now.

Sooner or later though, he was getting to the bottom of this.

Right now, he just needed time ot fucking think, absorb what might have happened, what might be about to happen to him, decide whether he could do it or whether he'd completely screw it up.

"What the hell's wrong with you anyway?"

"I might be a dad man."

Randy raised a brow, choked on smoke. "Come again?"

"I might have a fucking kid, Orton, how much more plain do I need to be?"

"And you're not happy because?"

"Because.. The girl fucking walked away. Never said a word, if the kid is mine, of course, she just fucking walked away."

"And you still have a thing for her?"

"Hell if I know.. Still getting my fucking head around this other. Mad as hell right now."

"Save the anger for the ring, Ambrose.. And don't do something stupid. There's two sides to every story."

"Yeah.. But she didn't even give me a chance to fuckin tell mine, so why the fuck do I even wanna hear hers?"

Randy shrugged, made a hasty retreat. He smirked as he muttered, "I'm gonna go chat up that sexy makeup girl." to himself and set off to find Jessica.

In the garage, Dean sat staring at his hands. His mind was racing, he had no idea what to do first, what to say even. Standing, he shrugged and thumped the cigarette across the parking lot, walked back inside. He'd have to really think about all this.. Besides, what if the kid wasn't his?

No sense in going into a panic when he didn't even know for sure yet, right? He'd find a way to bump into her soon, maybe that'd answer all his questions.. His friends warnings rang in his mind and he growled to himself. He liked to claim he was ice cold, he liked to say he was a monster, pure evil. Why'd it feel like he'd just had his heart ripped out all over again, just like it had when she'd left back then with no warning the morning after a big fight?


	3. randy baits dean a little

Cloe giggled as she colored on the floor quietly, her mommy nearby, doing hair and makeup. They had another hour to go, and then she'd get to go exploring, with any hope. Cloe had been looking forward to that alone since she'd found out where her mommy was hired to work at.

The door opened, a man with stormy gray eyes knelt down near her, smiled as he asked, "What're you drawing?"

"It's a purple kitty." Cloe answered as she worked dilligently on filling in the page on the coloring book, coloring a scene from Alice & Wonderland. "He the cheshire cat."

"I see. So you like that movie?" Randy asked while looking at Cloe.. There was something really, really familiar about her, she resembled Dean Ambrose a lot, facially. It was on the tip of his tongue to say something, but then he remembered the conversation he'd actually had with Ambrose before coming in here to do his hair and makeup for the night.

"Mhmm.. I wanna go on a adventure like Alice one day."

"Oh no you don't, sweetie." Jessica said as she cleared her throat and said "Second guy today.. Wow.. I honestly figured guys did not do the makeup and hair thing. I'm Jessica, the new hair and makeup girl."

"I'm Randy." Randy said as he smirked a little, answered, "Yeah, I hate it, personally. Maybe it'll get easier to deal with now." as he smiled at her a little, the cocky flirting grin not going missed by Jessica as he sat down. So sue him, he was flirting.

Besides, to hear Dean's side of things, they hadn't had a really good relationship to start off with, it wasn't like he'd make a move anytime soon. And even if he did, it didn't mean they absolutely had to wind up together, now, did it?

Jessica smirked to herself a little. She'd have to watch out for him, she could just tell already. She worked silently on his cover up and then stepped back as he asked her, "So.. How are you liking the job?"

"So far, I like it. I actually saw an old friend of mine earlier, so maybe it won't be too bad, I won't be too lonely." Jessica answered honestly as she looked at him and then asked, "So, what made you get into this?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, honestly." Jessica asked, curious.

"I like to fight. Violence appeals to me." Randy said with a casual shrug as he asked, "Did you watch before you came on the road to work with the company?"

"When I could, because if I didn't, Cloe would pout. She loves this stuff. I can sort of see why, I mean it looked fun when I watched a long time ago." she trailed off as he looked at her and then asked with a smirk, "So you were a fan a while back."

"Yeah, when I was going to some performing arts college, they used to let this show called CZW use our gym occasionally. I watched, always loved it, never had the guts to try it."

Randy realized that his flirting wasn't even really registering with her at this point, she had her mind somewhere else a million miles away. Cloe walked over and held out the picture to him, smiling. "Can ya gives this to the Shield?"

Randy smirked and then took the drawing as he said "Yeah. I can give it to 'em. Did you want 'em to sign it or something?"

She shook her head and said with a small grin, "It for good luck. Black and purple kitties are lucky." as she signed her own name to the drawing, or tried to, rather, handed it back, then stared at him a minute.

"Goat man make silly champion. He look too much like scary bearded goat." she said casually as she skpped back over to her coloring books, pillow and blanket that were on the floor.

"She's a really, really funny and intelligent kid."

"She gets that dry wit from her father." Jessica blurted as Randy looked at her a moment, then her fingers. She wasn't taken. He knew what Dean told him in the parking garage, but he'd kind of figured that the girl would at least TRY and move on if she walked away from Dean back then.

Apparently not, all signs pointed to her being still in love with the guy. Kind of worried Randy, he had this feeling that before all of this was done, Dean just might screw up something good.

If he did, Randy would just have to take advantage of the situation, because he was interested in Jessica, getting to know her.. Or at least he could use that to toy with his friend, make Dean think he had to do something soon, make up his mind soon.

No harm in that, right?

"Speaking of.. Her father doesn't care that you two are gone for weeks at a time? I know I'd be worried as hell, especially when you think about some of the guys on our roster."

" Her father's not.. I mean I'm.. I'm a single mom." Jessica muttered, the what ifs starting up again as they talked. She sighed as she said quietly, "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, most definitely." Randy said as he walked out of the makeup area.

"If that kid's not Dean's you can kiss ass." he muttered to himself as he smirked a little. In some ways, he wanted to interfere a little, in others, he didn't. He walked down the hallway and into catering, only to find Dean glaring a hole through him.

"The fuck man?"

"What? I had to get my makeup done." Randy joked as Dean growled and then said "I told ya don't fuck with her."

"And I told you, Dean.. It's not like you're together, hell you made it seem quite obvious what you intended to do about this, back in the garage."

Dean growled and then said quietly, "She's fuckin mine. I'm gonna fix this, I need fuckin time to think."

"Well, while you're thinkin, Ambrose.." Randy said with a smirk, mostly just baiting him out of boredom now, getting a rise out of his friend.

Dean sat staring at his sandwich. He still hadn't managed to get his head around all this and before he confronted her? He was gonna make damn sure he'd gotten himself used to the whole idea, just in case.

Because one way or another, he was going to finish what he started when he found her a while back, got HHH to hire her to the staff. He was going to at least try.

He felt himself getting angry all over again when he realized that she'd walked away all those years ago.. What if it were too late? And what if her daughter was their daughter?

Could they really get past all that?


	4. the truth comes out literally

It'd been at least a week or better since Jessica started to work for the WWE. She'd yet to actually see him, though she caught herself looking for him every chance she got, really. He was still her addiction, she'd finally realized that 'escape' all those years ago, well..

It'd been temporary. She'd never really escaped him, not at all. One doesn't fall that hard and make it out the other side seemingly overnight. Granted 4 years wasn't overnight, but it was sufficient enough a length of time that she shouldn't fall asleep wishing his arms were around her, his lips on her neck, or she shouldn't hear the one song she actually got him to dance with, during some shitty street fair's concert and find herself wishing that she hadn't walked away, she'd stayed and tried to make him see that no matter what he did, how he acted, she loved him, he was her man.

That, sadly, was where she'd failed him, just like everyone else. She didn't date anyone, she didn't want to, really. The man she wanted, the man she needed, right now, was so damn close that sometimes, she could smell his cologne permeating the air around her.

Today, like most any other day, she and AJ sat in the makeup area, the door shut, watching the show on the small monitor provided while Cloe napped nearby, having just spent the better part of at least an hour playing in the McDonalds playground when they'd stopped to eat before heading to the arena.

AJ happened to look over, spot Jessica wincing as Dean took hit after hit from Daniel Bryan. "Can he not throw him like that? Really?" she muttered as she bit her fingernails, worried, just as she'd done so many times before, when she'd go to his CZW shows.

AJ couldn't take not asking anymore, they'd been friends for a little while now, they roomed together even.. "Is he the guy? The one you were talking about earlier?"

Jessica sighed and looking at her hands said quietly, "Yeah, he is.. But when I left him, I basically failed him like everyone else has... He's probably done with me anyway."

"So he's Cloe's father?"

"Mhmm."

"Does he KNOW?"

"Nope. The night I left I tried over and over to tell him, but he was drunk and he was accusing me of sleeping with Nick Gage or some other guy. I don't remember, but he basically shouted at me that he was done with me. I said things, he said things and I realized that maybe I needed to just go. He'd told me over and over again he hated the idea of ever being a father, settling down.." Jessica trailed off as she looked at her half eaten box of Chicken McNuggets, sighing.

"You need to tell him, girl."

"I know, AJ. I've been waiting to run into him. I just.. I'm scared of what'll happen if I do, as far as Cloe's concerned. I don't want her hearing him say something horrible like she was a mistake that wasn't supposed to happen, or he doesn't want a kid, or he's not her father, it has to be someone else." Jessica said quietly as she added, "Don't care what he says about me.. Just don't think I can handle him saying anything horrible to our baby girl, ya know?"

"So if he wanted to be a part of her life.."

"If he did, AJ, he never woulda let me leave. I'm pretty damn sure even he wasn't so drunk that he didn't remember me shouting the half a dozen times that I did that I was pregnant and the baby was his, whether he liked it or not." Jessica said as AJ thought it over a moment then said quietly, " Dean's not.. He's not like normal people.. I mean I've been friends with Seth and Roman long enough now to realize that he sometimes chooses to selectively forget things.. And if he was as messed up as Seth tells me he was while you guys were on the roster, there's no telling what was in his system the night you told him."

Jessica quirked a brow, thought about it. He had been acting more than a little off, like he was on something that night. But then again, as AJ said, he wasn't exactly a rational guy under normal terms either.

"I need to tell him. But I don't want Cloe there when I do, just in case." she muttered quietly, as she froze, watching the screen, watching the man she still loved more than anything get tossed around the ring like he was.

"I only THOUGHT I hated Danielson before. Look at that smirk, he's doing this on purpose, damn it." Jessica fumed, angry.

The match ended and Dean limped up the ramp, towards the back. He noticed that for once, the makeup room light was on. So he walked to the window, peeked in.

His eyes settled on the little pigtailed blonde wearing a Halloween tutu, striped leggings and a Shield t shirt and he couldn't help but smirk a little. _'Go in there. She's obviously not gonna come to you, man. Ya did enough shit back then to prevent that. Ya never treated her like she deserved, ya know it, deep down. The only reason she took ya kid and ran, Jon, is because ya put her in that position, made her choose. No woman who's gonna be worth a shit as a mom's gonna let her kid grow up in the shit ya two were doing to each other.'_

**_'She still left. At the end of the day, Jon, she told ya she wouldn't and she fuckin did.. With a kid she never thought once about tellin ya about.'_**

_'If you think about it, Jon, can ya really say ya blame her? And ya know she TRIED to tell ya somethin all night that night. Think about it, man. She never woulda just not said anything about the kid.'  
_

**_'wanna bet?'_**

He growled to himself and muttered quietly, "Fuck it. Gonna go in, see what happens." as he stepped into the door, stood there a moment, watching her watch the replay of the match. She still flinched. She still hid her face when he got hit.

Clearing his throat, he said stiffly, "Long time no see, Jessica."

Jessica froze in mid bite, the Chicken McNugget in mid journey to her plump pink lips as she turned and all the color consequently drained from her face. AJ coughed. Was she just imagining it, or did it go from feeling pleasant in the room to almost like a sauna? She looked from Dean to Jessica and then said quietly, "I'm gonna go.. If you need me, right down the hallway." before giving Dean a raised brow, clearing her throat and bending down to give her 'god daughter' a kiss on the forehead while she slept.

"I might need you, AJ." Jessica called out casually as AJ peeked back in, nodding as she held up her phone.

Dean's hand slid to the door knob, shutting the door firmly as he slid it to lock, shut the blinds. "So, ya just not gonna try and at least find me? I'd think it was the least ya could do, considering ya left."

"Funny, I didn't think you'd miss me, what with trying to convince yourself and everyone else in the room that I was fucking Nick Gage, Jon."

He sighed as he looked at his hands, then at Cloe, then at her. "4 fuckin years, Jessica."

"Yes, Jon, I realize this." Jessica said quietly, looking up at him, trying to read his emotions by the way his eyes looked. She blinked when she looked into them, realized that below all the anger, he looked hurt more than anything.

"Nothin to say, Jessi?"

"Plenty to say, just not sure how." she muttered quietly, her eyes getting lost in his, biting her lip, tasting the slight copper of blood as she bit down too hard, nervous as hell currently.

"Ya can start with where the fuck ya went.. And why the fuck ya just walked away." Dean said calmly as he moved closer, grabbing a napkin, holding it to her lip. Which only served to piss him off, really.. As beyond furious as he was with her right now, he still couldn't cut off the damn reflexes, the protective urges where she was concerned.

"Why do I get the feeling you've been waiting to do this?" she asked quietly, stepping back a little, not sure whether he was blackout angry or just mean angry. He'd been blackout angry a few times when they were dating it'd scared her because it reminded her of her own father, what she'd had to endure. It'd been another reason that she'd walked away when she found out she was pregnant. She just needed time, she needed to know if he'd ever be okay, if she'd ever be okay.

"Because, Jessica.. Been plannin this since I talked to Hunter about ya workin here. He asked if anyone knew a good stage makeup person, ya name came up." Dean shrugged, smirking a little as he stepped forward again, his hand going to her chin, his finger on her lower lip.

"You got me hired?" she asked, blinking, confused now.. Why go to all the trouble to get her hired on at the same company as he was working on?

Dean shrugged and then asked quietly, "Still waitin."

She saw his gaze resting on their little girl and she sighed quietly as she said "I told you about her, you know.. The night I left. You called me every damn name under the sun, you told me she wasn't yours, you even told me you didn't want kids, demanded some other things. Granted, you were pretty fucked up that night, we had been fighting a lot.."

He searched his mind, trying to remember if she'd told him back then, he came up blank. He growled as he grabbed her wrist and said "Ya fuckin lyin."

"No, Jon, actually, I'm not." she muttered as she dug through her makeup case, thrust an envelope at him. He looked at it, groaned when he saw his home address, her home address and then the postage marking Return To Sender.

"Moved to Tampa after you left. Kinda figured if ya were gone, might as well fuckin move on." Dean muttered as he looked at her, her nodding as she said " I went to California. Still didn't escape you."

He laughed hollowly as he looked at her, then at the little girl, sleeping.

"Aren't you even gonna read the damn thing?" she asked stiffly as she bit her thumb, stood with her arms crossed, watching him.

He opened the letter, started to read, eyes moving over her loopy graceful handwriting as he blinked and looked up. "So ya think this is gonna just fix it?"

Jessica shrugged and said quietly, "You know now. You probably knew all along, for all I know, just didn't care one way or another."

"Ya gotta believe me.. I was messed up that night.. I didn't remember anything, still don't."

"Just trust me, Jon.. You don't wanna. I've had to live with it. Look, you know now. Not expecting a damn thing from you." Jessica said quietly as she looked at him, sighed to herself.

Damn it, even now, even with everything he'd said when she did attempt to tell him, convince him that the baby she was pregnant with was his ringing in her ears, she still couldn't hate him. She still couldn't fight the urge to lean in, bury her face in his chest.

He looked at her, brow raised, "That all ya think of me? That I'd be worried ya expected something?"

Jessica shrugged as she said quietly, "Whatever you do now is totally up to you. I'm not gonna fight you on it, you have every right to hate me, I did leave after I swore to you I wouldn't. But before you say anything about me leaving.. Think for a minute Jon, think about all of the shit you put me through, all the crap you told me and then didn't follow through with. The things you couldn't say, but I didn't let get to me."

He winced as he looked at her, then bit his lower lip, pacing, angry with himself, angry with her, angry with this situation. Because he'd had almost 2 weeks or better now, he still couldn't bring himself to try even getting his head around being a father. Now that the proof was there, the truth was out, nothing was clicking, he was still half afraid he'd completely fuck this up, fail his kid somehow.

And it hurt him that she wasn't fighting for them, she wasn't trying every trick in the book to make him stay, trap him in something he wasn't entirely sure yet if he wanted or not.

What the hell happened to her while she'd been gone, away from him?

Cloe stirred on the pallet she slept on in the floor and sat up, rubbing her eyes, looking around.. She'd started watching professional wrestling because she'd once overheard her mommy saying that her daddy, a man she only knew from old pictures around their beach house, a man she knew now was Dean Ambrose, was a wrestler.

She'd heard him talking enough by this point, through watching the show, to know the sound of the man's voice.

"Da?" she asked, fixing her eyes on Dean Ambrose.

Dean stopped moving, looked from Jessica to the little girl as he asked quietly, "Ya told her about me?"

"Why the fuck wouldn't I? Even if we weren't together, Jon, she deserved to know something." Jessica muttered as she walked to the back of the room, mostly to sit and think about everything, let herself have a complete and total mental breakdown, like she was on the verge of doing right now.

He watched her walking to the back, then he looked at the little girl who now stood clumsily, smiling. "Did ya get my picture?"

Dean chuckled. The black and purple cat picture Randy gave 'em and said that she'd colored for them, it was a 'lucky kitty'. "Yeah, I got it. So ya mommy.. She told ya about me?"

"Mhmm.. I heared her talkin to my aunt when I was playin and she sat me down and told me. She didn't know ya was on here, but I did." Cloe said as she looked up shyly.

Dean bent, picking the little girl up as he said quietly, "Not so good at this."

"It okay."

"So ya watch the show a lot?" he asked, looking at her. She looked so much like him, he'd have to be an idiot to think she wasn't his. And he thought back a little to the night she left, remembered a few bits and pieces of their fight. She had said something about not just thinking about herself anymore, not just worrying about herself anymore where he was concerned.

"Mhmm." Cloe said as she asked, "You otay?"

"Yeah, I'm just.." he muttered as Jessica stepped into the room and Cloe gave him a tight hug then said with a smile, "Maybe mommy let me come see ya." before climbing down his body, walking clumsily to her mom. She'd also heard her mommy telling her aunt that her daddy might not want to be one, when she'd overheard who he was.. So she wasn't sure whether to force herself on him or not and in some ways, Cloe was just as scared of him, as he was of her.

"I'm gonna go, I need to.."

"Think, yeah, I get it." Jessica said as she bit her lower lip and added quietly, "If it helps.. The last 4 years were hell on Earth. Not that it matters to you. You probably didn't even realize I was gone."

He gave her a bitter look and muttered stiffly, "ya fuckin think ya know me.. ya fuckin don't, Jessica." before looking one more time at his daughter, turning to walk out. Everything that'd just happened hit him like a ton of bricks the second he was out of the office door and when he was sitting in the locker room, lost in thought, he realized just how much it hurt that she wasn't fighting for them. That she'd given up. That she was perfectly willing to accept whatever hatred he threw her way.

And then he realized just how much he really did want to fix things.. But yet and still.. Could things actually be fixed? And could they be okay this time? Could he trust himself not to completely fuck this up?

He growled as he saw Orton walking into the makeup room just as he stepped back inside, muttered to himself, "This means war, Orton, ya fuckin fucker."

He knew what he wanted to do now, sort of.. The question was.. Could he actually do it?


	5. not without a fight

**(A/N: Wow, I've got two reviews for this already. I honestly thought it'd be shitty and nobody would really read it. It's kind of confusing how it's all set up, I promise guys, the angst won't last the entire time. Dean (Jon) just has to get his head around all this. And Jessica's been through a lot in her past which is why she's not fighting. So don't get discouraged and think all hope is lost. Because I promise, it's not. Just gonna take a bit to get things where they should be.**

**I love you guys reading and reveiwing so much, you have no idea how much it means to me. Thanks for giving me love on this. Lyrics from this chapter are from Comfortably Numb by the great Pink Floyd)**

_**There is no pain you are receding **_  
_**A distant ship's smoke on the horizon **_  
_**You are only coming through in waves **_  
_**Your lips move **_  
_**But I can't hear what you're saying **_

* * *

"You did what?"

"I confronted her." Dean said quietly as he looked at the letter in his hands, shoving it at Seth, glaring as he nodded to it. "She apparently not only tried to tell me that night, but she tried to mail me a picture of our kid."

"I could have told you that she tried to tell you that night, had you asked." Seth said calmly as he looked at his friend then asked, "Well?"

"Well, apparently, she's completely fuckin given up." Dean muttered as he flopped down, his mind still racing, still going a million different directions all at once if that were even possible. He'd never had so many conflicting emotions at once, he'd never felt so confused in his life. Overnight he went from being completely and totally carefree to being someone's father, realizing he really did love a woman and now he might have lost her thanks to everything he put her through during their time together, to realizing he didn't actually know if he could or even wanted to be a father.

He'd never honestly had one himself. But that little girl, when she'd hugged his neck as she had before he left, no matter what he tried, he hadn't been able to shake the feeling of her little arms, or the soft skin from her pudgy cheek against the scruff of his 5 o clock shadow. He'd felt something, he just.. He didn't know what it was, really.

"Is there any reason you're sitting here, not down there with your fucking kid, Ambrose?" Seth asked, his hand in his hair as he studied his friend's shellshocked nature.

"Because, damn it."

"Don't be a pussy." Roman muttered as he glared at Dean, studied the guy intently. From the little he had heard about the whole relationship between Jessica and Dean, he couldn't honestly say he didn't blame her for course, he didn't dare say as much, because he wasn't in the mood to fight off the crazy bastard tonight.

"I'm thinkin, damn it." Dean growled as he glared at both of his friends, his hand in his sweat dampened shaggy hair. "Goin for a fuckin smoke." he grumbled as he stood, shoved his chair at a wall, and slammed the door behind him. Once he was out in the garage, he sat on the cold hard pavement, fishing out a now almost empty pack of cigarettes. He'd been smoking a lot tonight.

He had everyone in his ear, telling him he better do this, he needed to do that.. The one person who hadn't said anything, the one person he wanted to say something, who had a right to say something, well.. She was holed up in the makeup room, talking to AJ, not speaking up, not bothering to defend herself, not caring what happened next.

It was really starting to look as if she'd lost all of her fight. He could tell she still loved him, if she hadn't, he honestly believed she'd never have come clean now, she'd never have given him the letter that the super at his old building returned to her, she'd never have told her, correction, their, kid about him in the first place.

"Damn it." he swore, growling as he kicked at a wall.

Inside the makeup room, AJ gaped at her new best friend, her hand on her hip as she said "You did what? You told him and you didn't demand he do something?"

"AJ, don't.. I'm not gonna force him on her, or her on him. If he wants her, if he wants either of us, for that matter, he knows where we are. He made sure of that." Jessica said as she looked at AJ who blinked and said "Whoa, wait.. He's the one who even recommended you in the first place?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you stupid? That alone means he was looking for you."

"Yeah, well, he found me.. And when he found out about Cloe.. He needed to think. He couldn't be out of here fast enough. Hey, it's his loss. She's a sweet and smart little girl. He doesn't want her, it's gonna be his own damn problem."

"Maybe he really does need to think."

Jessica paced, slowly coming down from the shock she'd been in, the weight that felt like it'd been lifted when they finally had their little quiet confrontation. "Aghh.. I just.. I still love him and I don't want to. I don't want Cloe growing up like I did. I don't want Cloe waking up one day to find out that daddy couldn't take being a daddy so he skipped town.. Or daddy got mad at mommy because she washed a dish and didn't dry it, so he threw the dish at her head and.." Jessica fumed as AJ gaped at her, gasped a little.

"And now, I kind of see why you're so afraid."

"Yes. Nobody knows that, not even him. He thinks both my parents are dead. I just never took him around them, I didn't want him to see I know how mad he gets, and I know my dad, he'd have.."

"Hit you in front of him."

"Exactly."

AJ studied her friend as she hugged her. Jessica hugged her back and then flopped down into a chair, groaning at herself.

Cloe giggled as she said "Mommy mad."

AJ sighed and picking up her self proclaimed 'god daughter' putting her on her lap she said quietly, "No, mommy's not mad.. She's just more upset than she wants to admit right now."

"Because she had to leave da.. Right?" Cloe asked, looking up at her mommy's friend with wide blue eyes.

"Mhmm. She's stubborn, isn't she?" AJ asked as Cloe nodded then said "I wanna sees my da.. But I scart he don't wanna see me." quietly.

"Give him time, my little pony.. Maybe he'll get it together soon." AJ said as she stroked the little girls hair, placed her on her friend's lap. "I'm going to get us takeout." she announced as she skipped out of the makeup room.

She found him sitting in the garage, looking at his hands. She cleared her throat and said quietly, "If you're thinking, Ambrose.. You should probably wrap it up soon. That little girl in there deserves a father and damn it, Jessi still loves you. I have no idea why, but she does."

Dean looked up at her and nodded numbly as he said calmly, "She's not even tryin to fight."

"Because, Dean, she's freaking out herself right now. Your lack of a reaction wasn't the violent angry one she had herself set up for. She's only used to the angry crazy side."

He studied her a moment and then she said quietly, "Just so you know.. Orton calls himself your friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"well he's gonna make a move for her. I kinda heard it from Big E."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"You owe me now. Do not fuck this up." AJ said firmly as she got into her car and really left to go get them takeout. She didn't want Jessica to know she'd taken things into her own hands. Even though from the looks of it, it just might not help any.

He sat there, everybody's thoughts, his own thoughts echoing around in his mind.

"Damn it, if she's not gonna fight, I will." he growled as he stood, brushing the ashes off of his black cargo pants, walked back inside the building to get a shower. He'd give it some time, let them both cool down, but he wasn't letting her go without a fight.


	6. getting used to this

**(A/N: Wow, I've got two reviews for this already. I honestly thought it'd be shitty and nobody would really read it. It's kind of confusing how it's all set up, I promise guys, the angst won't last the entire time. Dean (Jon) just has to get his head around all this. And Jessica's been through a lot in her past which is why she's not fighting. So don't get discouraged and think all hope is lost. Because I promise, it's not. Just gonna take a bit to get things where they should be.**

**I love you guys reading and reveiwing so much, you have no idea how much it means to me. Thanks for giving me love on this.)  
**

* * *

Cloe watched her father eating as she picked at her own food from her mom's lap. She'd heard him telling her mommy he needed to 'think', but she was like any other little girl, she wanted her parents together, she wanted them happy. Biting her lower lip, she slid down from her mommy's lap and walked over to the table the Shield and Randy Orton sat at, then quietly, she tugged his sleeve.

Dean jumped and looked down, smirking a little. "Ya scared me."

"Sorry, I go."

He studied her a moment. He'd been staying away a little, still trying to adjust himself to all this. But he could clearly see that she was upset about something, the fact that he barely knew his own daughter but he knew what she was thinking or when she was upset shocked him, really. "It's okay." he said quietly as he warily leaned down and picked up the little girl.

If he were gonna fight for Jessica, for what they might have had if they hadn't put each other through complete and total hell, he was gonna have to start by proving that he could try to be a dad, he could try to be okay with this major adjustment in his life as he knew it currently. Because he damn sure was not letting Orton take the girl he knew he loved, even if he couldn't just man up and admit that he loved her for himself.

He put her on his lap and asked, "So.. Bet ya like it, bein backstage?"

"It fun." Cloe said quietly as she studied her father and managed a brave smile. She was trying NOT to force herself on him, but the fact that she'd waited practically since the day her mommy told her about him and she figured out who he was to meet him, it was sort of hard on the loving little girl. She didn't wanna mess it up, but she didn't want him to think she didn't want him around or need him around..

Because the little girl did, very much so.

Dean smirked to himself. Like him, his daughter apparently spoke little. She didn't waste words. Either she was really shy, or he already scared the poor kid to death. He found himself worried it was the latter, not the being shy.

"Can I has?" she asked as she pointed to the unopened bag of potato chips that sat on his plate.

"Yeah." he said as he smirked, managed to make it a smile so she'd maybe relax a little. He tried to relax himself, but all the thousands of ways he could screw this up, would most likely screw this up ran rampant in his mind.

"Would you relax?" Seth gave his friend a warning hiss as Dean gave him a dirty look in response and Roman mouthed, "Kids pick up on fear, it might translate as you not wanting her around."

Considering he still hadn't quite figured out how he felt about all this, but he damn sure wasn't about to step aside and just let Jessica or his little girl find someone else, even if they were better than him in the long run, he wasn't sure if it were a good idea for him to even allow himself to really be around the kid.. What if he did something that'd screw her up in the long run and he didn't realize it?

"You gonna kick goat man's booty tonight, right?" she asked, looking up at him, eyeing him intently. Roman and Seth froze, snickering as Dean said with a slight smirk almost mirroring that of his daughters, "Yeah. Ya don't like him or somethin?"

"He always say yes or no. It annoy me."

"Who do ya like then?" Dean asked as he eyed her in curiousity. He was doing it. He was actually fucking keeping a conversation going with his own daughter.

"Well.. I likes you and Roman, Seth.. I kinda likes Randy.. Oh.. And 3MB."

They exchanged looks at the mention of 3MB and Dean snickered a little, asking why.

"Cause.. They cool."

"Oh."

Across the catering area, Jessica smiled a little to herself, watching Jon with their daughter. Maybe he was finally coming around. She hoped so for their daughters sake. She didn't dare hope he'd want her back, not after she failed him by walking away when she promised she wouldn't all those years ago. She still loved him, still wanted him and needed him. But she knew that if he hated her, then it was her own fault, because she made this situation.

She sighed and bit her lower lip, going back to her food, only to look up from it, find him sitting there, watching her quietly, their daughter in his lap. He whispered something in Cloe's ear and she nodded, then asked, "Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I goes down to the front row tonights? With you?"

Jessica looked from Cloe to Dean then back again and said quietly, "I, umm.. Sure.. If it's okay?"

"It's alright. Just behind the barricade though. I talked to security." Dean muttered, smirking a little, raking his hand over his hair, looking at her. He was trying all of this, the only way he could think of at the moment. Maybe it'd work out the way he wanted it to in the long run.

All he did know was that he had to do something fast, keep Orton's ass from moving in for the kill.


	7. my little girl

**(A/N: Wow, I've got two reviews for this already. I honestly thought it'd be shitty and nobody would really read it. It's kind of confusing how it's all set up, I promise guys, the angst won't last the entire time. Dean (Jon) just has to get his head around all this. And Jessica's been through a lot in her past which is why she's not fighting. So don't get discouraged and think all hope is lost. Because I promise, it's not. Just gonna take a bit to get things where they should be.**

**I love you guys reading and reveiwing so much, you have no idea how much it means to me. Thanks for giving me love on this.)  
**

* * *

The little girl cleared her throat and walked purposefully through a sea of male legs. She finally stopped when she stood in front of Daniel Bryan. She tugged his pants and when he looked down, she smirked as she kicked his shins. "That for hurtin him." she muttered as Daniel raked his hand through his hair, brow raised, looking in the direction of Dean Ambrose, the leader of the Shield, Randy Orton's new so called 'right hand man'.

Dean tried not to laugh but he quickly made his way over and picked up the little girl, not bothering with an explanation for Danielson. It wasn't his business, really. And Dean wasn't sure how he felt about word getting out back here about his having a kid, because in truth, he was only just starting to warm to the idea himself and he was still wary of being around said child too much, because he didn't want her to see first hand what a monster, what an absolute asshole he could be at times.

It was bad enough he'd shown Jessica a first hand glimpse of that very things, and too many times to count, including, much to his chagrin, the recently remembered events of the night she finally had enough, walked away.

Every time he remembered what he screamed at her and what he threatened her that night he felt sick, disgusted with himself. But you can't go back and rewind time, redo things. All he could do was try not to do it again. Something he'd never wanted to do until he'd found her, gotten her hired to do hair and makeup for the roster.

"Is it just me or did that little girl look just like a mini Ambrose?" one of the guys whispered as Seth leaned in and muttered, "Yeah, she is. It's confirmed, boys.. Our resident asshole? He's a dad."

"Kid had a hell of a kick." one of the guys muttered, trying not to laugh as he said this. Dean snickered. He'd been attempting to do the fatherly thing, quietly lecture his daughter about first of all, sneaking away from her ma and then secondly, kicking the piss out of Daniel Bryan's shin, but when one of the other guys said what he did about his daughter having one hell of a kick, he couldn't help but laughed a little.

"You not mad?"

"Nah. Ya just didn't know it was all part of the show." Dean muttered as he said calmly, "Let's get ya outta here, back to ya ma, before she kicks my ass."

"She won't, da. I tell her I gonna come see ya."

"Ya nose is growin, Cloe.. Wanna maybe try and say what ya really did?"

Cloe bit her lower lip, fuming.. How the heck did he know she snuck off while her mommy was doing the Bella's stage makeup? If he said he wasn't a good daddy, he was crazy in her opinion because he seemed to know exactly what she was doing or thinking, or when she was upset.. Just like a few nights ago when he'd taken her and her mommy to the front row, just behind the barricade so they could watch his match.

"Suck it up Cloe. No sense in poutin. If ya didn't fidget so damn much, I might not have known ya were tellin a lie." Dean stated as he gave the girl a slight smile. He could sort of tell she could tell that he was wary of being around her too much. It bothered him but he was trying to get himself at least partially used to this whole thing.

He pushed open the door to hair and makeup right as Jessica was coming out, calling Cloe's name. "I right here, mommy." she giggled as Dean said quietly, "She umm, she mighta kicked Danielson in the shins."

"Not like he didn't deserve it.. you guys never really got along. He didn't have to gun for ya so damn hard tonight in the ring." Jessica muttered, stepping to the side, letting him into the room.

He stepped in and after getting Cloe sat down with her coloring books, dolls and some weird looking cat toy, he looked at Jessica and said quietly, "Ya watched?"

"Yeah. And the guy still pisses me off, even now." Jessica admitted, biting her lower lip, her hand going hesitantly to a smallish bruise on his right jaw. He caught her hand and said quietly, "We gotta at least try and figure something out about our situation, shit."

"We do.. But I'm not gonna force you to do something you don't wanna do on your own, Jon." she muttered as she avoided looking at him. If she looked up at him right now, he'd know just how badly she wished this wasn't the way it was, that she wanted him back with every cell in her body, with all of her heart, practically.

The thing of that, of course was she was just too damn scared to really try and if she really looked at it, from his point of view, she'd left, with his kid, she had no right to make any sort of demands.

Hell, the fact that he was even trying was sort of shocking her, because the night she'd tried to tell him, she'd begged him to listen to just think about how it might not be the end of the world, he'd been shouting every thing in the book he could think of at her.

He'd been completely dead set against it then. She wasn't sure if he was changing his mind now, or he was just doing this to get her back.. You never really could tell with him, he hid his motives most of the time, because he was too damn afraid to show the other side of himself, the side that she'd only seen a handful of times, but had made her quickly fall in love with him back then.

"What if I said I think I wanna?"

"You can't just think you wanna, Jon.. For the sake of Cloe, you gotta know."

"Ya act like ya got no part in this, Jessi. Ya act like ya don't love me. I can tell ya still feel something."

She looked up, biting her lower lip. The door opening and AJ stepping in with their usual binge, chili cheese fries from the concession area had her realizing just how close she'd been to kissing him at that particular moment, how close they were standing. This always happened, they always wound up gravitating towards one another, even 4 years away hadn't changed it.

"Interrupting something?" she asked as Dean shook his head and then said quietly, "Nah, I'm gonna go.. Jessi, we're gonna talk later." as he walked out of the room after picking up Cloe, letting her hug him.

"Dad's gonna fix this." he muttered as her little arms closed around his neck.

"I know, da." Cloe said quietly as she added "Loves you."

He walked out, the words of his daughter weighing heavily on his mind. That alone made up his mind.. He had to at least be in her life in some way. He had to fix this fucked up situation because he'd been away from Jessi AND his daughter too long now.

Maybe that's why none of the other girls ever really made a lasting impression since. He grumbled to himself as he walked back into the men's locker room and into a ton of rapid fire questions from almost all the guys he fought beside on the roster.

"damn.. ya act like I know everything about 'em.. All I do know is I'm gonna fix the shit that went wrong." he said as Seth looked upward and Roman did too and muttered, "Fucking finally.."


	8. facing a challenge

**(A/N: Wow, I've got two reviews for this already. I honestly thought it'd be shitty and nobody would really read it. It's kind of confusing how it's all set up, I promise guys, the angst won't last the entire time. Dean (Jon) just has to get his head around all this. And Jessica's been through a lot in her past which is why she's not fighting. So don't get discouraged and think all hope is lost. Because I promise, it's not. Just gonna take a bit to get things where they should be.**

**I love you guys reading and reveiwing so much, you have no idea how much it means to me. Thanks for giving me love on this.)  
**

* * *

"Hey! Put me down." Cloe squeaked as her father caught her by surprise, picking her up. He laughed as he said calmly, "Relax, Cloe. Just dad."

"You scart me!" Cloe grumbled, smoothing her hair back into place, hugging against him. "You otay? Look like that hurted ya."

Dean shrugged and said with a slight smirk, "It didn't. I'm fine. Glad ya care enough to ask though. Where's ya ma?" he asked, scanning the room for Jessica, finally catching sight of her looking for something, angry look in her eyes as she grumbled things to herself.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Grampa called. He always upsetting her. Me don't likes him, da."

"Why not?" Dean asked, alert, sensing some potential for trouble.

"Cause he say mommy don't need kids, that she a screw up. He try to take me from her, cause she wouldn just tell him who ya were." Cloe admitted and then added, "We had to lives with him once and he scart me."

Dean studied his daughter a moment and then putting her down, he approached Jessica, tapping her. She all but leapt in the air, then grabbed her heart. "Do you have to sneak up on people, really? Today's not a good day."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, damn it, it's just not." Jessica muttered, biting her lower lip. She'd promised herself that SHE was going to handle anything stupid her father might try and do, if he got the wild hair to sue her for custody, try and prove her an unfit parent ever again. Well, apparently, when he heard about her new job, and he realized that they were moving, she wasn't going to be around for him to treat like dirt, and that she was getting an order to keep him OUT of her kid's life, drawn up with the help of David Otunga, one of the guys on the roster who just happened to have a little experience with law and legal advice, well..

He'd had his own old custody case against her reopened and now, it was officially one completely fucked up mess.

Dean grabbed her wrist, looked at her. He could just tell she was lying about something, she wasn't telling him something, and it bought back a really, really old argument they had long ago about why she'd lie to him and tell him her parents were dead when they weren't, how 'because they're dead to me' wasn't a sufficient answer to him then.

It still wasn't now, and if what his little girl was telling him was anything to go by, then he had every right, or so he felt, to be pissed right now. "What the fuck is goin on?" he asked, voice coming out deathly calm, teetering on anger.

"It's not your problem, I'll handle it."

"It's my damn problem if it's got anything to do with Cloe or you." he grumbled as he looked at her, snatched the folder from her hand and scanned over the paperwork.

"Ya own damn dad's tryin to sue ya.. For custody of OUR daughter.. See, this.. This pisses me off, Jessi."

"Jon, don't, okay? We've yet to figure out what we're gonna do about our situation.. For now, just let me handle this."

"Nope. Not a chance in hell, Jessi. When I said I was gonna be in her life the other night, I fuckin meant it.. And this jerk's not gonna stop that from happening."

"He could very well do it, Jon, you have no clue what he's capable of."

"Because ya don't fuckin tell me anything." Dean snapped as he looked at her, took a few breaths and said quietly, "Damn it, Jessi.."

"What?"

"This have any reason with why ya lied to me about 'em bein dead? Answer me, damn it." Dean muttered, letting her wrist go, looking at her. He'd know of she were lying, because she couldn't look at him when she did so. Kinda where their little girl got it from.

From the doorway, AJ spoke up and asked, "Do you want me to take Cloe to the concession stand while you keep looking for that birth certificate so David can start on your case? And while you two talk?"

"Yeah, please? Hey, can you see if they have BC Powder?"

"Definitely, girl.. And Dean.. You better be nice or so help me God, I will make you regret knowing me." AJ called out as she picked up Cloe, and looked up at Big E, sighing. They'd been talking about the mess that Jessica was about to be up against since she'd gotten backstage from her match earlier, when Jessica asked if Big E would mind keeping eyes on her office, after showing her a picture of her father, Cloe's grandfather. She wouldn't have told them why if AJ hadn't asked a few right questions.

The door shut and Dean pulled out a chair, pushed her gently down into it. "Talk. Now."

"Jon.."

"Damn it, Jessica."

"Fine.. " she muttered as she looked at him, took a few deep breaths, started to tell him everything.. From her childhood with her father and mother, to when she'd went home before Cloe was born, because she had nowhere else to go and her father forced her to do so. She told him about her father's temper and how when he'd found out Jessica had gotten herself 'knocked up' while living with her mother in Ohio, he'd tried his damndest to beat her so that Cloe wasn't ever born.

But it hadn't worked, Jessica ran again, leaving the hospital before she was released officially, going to California.. Where her father found her a few years back, when Cloe was about 2, and he tried to take Cloe from her, mainly out of spite.

Dean bit his lower lip, raked his hand through his hair as all of this sank in. A lot of stuff about her made sense. When she stopped talking, he looked at her and said calmly, "He beat ya?"

"All the time.. Why do you think I moved all the way to Ohio to be with a mother who gave two shits less about me then, Jon? Because it was a lot less harmful to my own health to do that, than to keep letting him hurt me."

Dean nodded, coughing. Yeah, he'd treated her like shit, but he'd managed to not ever lay a hand on her while they were together. No matter how violently loud and angry their fights had gotten. He'd just never been able to do it. Because god knew, she'd made him angry enough upon occasion, only after he'd pushed, to want to do that to her.

But he hadn't. And now, he found out that her own damn father, had? And he'd almost taken their kid? Almost made her LOSE their kid before it was born even? That pissed the man off.

His eyes shifted to the birth certificate, and he snatched a pen from nearby, signing his name to it without thinking about the long term fears he might have. All he knew for the moment was that he was NOT letting the man hurt either of them again. He smirked as he said casually, "Let's see the old bastard do somethin about that."

Then he thought about all the trouble he'd gotten into before he got his head on at least partially straight and groaned. Jessica sat there, gaping at him a moment.. She could tell when he was acting and when he really felt something, and right now, when he'd done what he had, he'd proven her completely wrong about several things she'd been 'assuming' lately, confusing her now.

"You do realize that your name will come up now, right? That it's not just gonna be our little secret anymore?"

"And?"

"And, you can't back out."

"Don't fuckin wanna, Jessi, damn it." he muttered, catching her eyes, leaning in, pulling her against him. He was silently kicking himself beyond kicking himself right now, he'd driven her to run, and she'd been forced back into a dangerous situation.. Which bothered him more than he'd have normally cared to admit.

"So.. We're gonna go talk to Otunga, right?"

"Mhmm."

"Everybody pretty much knows she's mine back here by this point, I don't really give a shit to hide it." Dean admitted as he smirked and then said "They know that about ya too."

She bit her lower lip and muttered, "Let's get through this first, okay? I can't.. I mean I do still love you.. But I'm scared.."


	9. dads

**(A/N: Wow, I'm completely astounded by the feedback I'm getting on this story. It means the world to me, I love writing, the fact that you all seem to like this story so much amazes me but I'm really, really thankful. I'm glad there are so many who like it. Some things are gonna start to get interesting but don't worry.. There's no major drama for Jon(Dean) and Jessi right now.  
**

**I love you guys reading and reveiwing so much, you have no idea how much it means to me. Thanks for giving me love on this.)  
**

* * *

"Da! I got ya something."

"What's that?"

Cloe held out a wrapped Twinkie, smiled as she took a bite of her own unwrapped one. Dean picked her up, took the snack cake she held out to him in her smaller hands and tore the wrapper open with his teeth as he asked, "Where'd ya get these?"

"That big scawy man." Cloe pointed as Dean followed her gaze to where Ryback sat, eating, reading the sports page. He grumbled and then said "Ya ate any real food yet?"

She shook her head and he laughed a little then took the snack cake.. "Don't think ya ma would be real happy with me, I'm supposed to be watchin ya, ya come back on a sugar high." Dean muttered as she pouted. He ALMOST caved in but he reminded himself that he was her father, and he was trying to do things the right way.. No matter how much pouting she did, maybe he didn't need to give her the chocolate until after the meal. Digging around in his pockets, he fished out balled up money and then said "Let's go get ya something to eat."

"But I has somethin and ya taked it!" Cloe reminded him as she shook her head, confused a little.

"I meant like real food, Cloe."

"Oh.. But that real? And it tasty.. Chocolate has milks in it."

"It's still not good for ya."

"Oh." she muttered, not entirely happy with, but for the moment accepting her father's answer. "We has hotdogs?"

"Yeah."

"Me likes hotdogs."

"Me too. Actually, that's the only thing ya dad knows how to cook." Dean admitted as he walked up the steps to the concession stand, Cloe in his arms. The man stepped out in front of them, surveying them with a look of contempt on his face. "You're the sorry fuckin bum that knocked up my Jessi, then ran the hell off, huh?"

"Actually, old timer.. ya wanna get technical, she ran from me. And I deserved it... You're her no good excuse of a father, huh?"

Cloe hid her head but giggled. Her daddy would keep her safe, she knew it. His arms went around her tighter and he whispered, "Don't be scared, baby.. Dad's gonna keep ya safe."

"Otay, but.. He mean. I warn you."

"Yeah? Well, guess what? Ya dad can be real mean when he wants to be too."

"Me too.. Me helps?"

"Nah.. Just eat ya hotdog." Dean said as he noticed AJ nearby and waved her over, whispered something, "Hey.. Can ya sit with Cloe while she's eatin.. Jessi's dad is here, and I'm gonna have a serious talk with him."

"Do not do anything stupid, Ambrose. I mean it." AJ said as she walked over to where Cloe sat and then texted Jessica quickly.. If she remembered correctly, Jessica's interview with David Otunga would be close to over right now, Dean had done his earlier in the day, back at the hotel.. She wanted to warn Jessi, just in case.

If Jessica's dad was here, it couldn't be for a good reason.

Dean caught up to the man and said "Okay, my kid's with her godmother, now, so I can tell ya exactly what I think of ya stupid as shit ideas. For one thing, old ass man.."

"If I were you, son? I'd save my breath.. Because all I need is one good solid piece of proof."

Dean growled to himself, clenching his fists. He was beyond tempted to just say to hell with reasoning and deck the guy, but he remembered, for now, the guy wasn't to be touched.. Unless of course he was stupid enough to keep coming around Jessi and Cloe.

Then all bets were off.

"Lucky for you, old man.. I'm in a good mood today."

"Oh really.. Is that so?"

"Mhmm.. Because if I wasn't? I'd be kickin ya ass all over this hallway right now.. You hurt your own damn kid.. What kinda guy does that?"

"I disciplined her, sir."

"Yeah, from what I hear, ya kind of discipline, it puts people, 16 year old people at that, in the fuckin hospital.."

Her father gaped at him, growling slightly. Who the hell did this kid think he was? And how the hell did he know about that one time when Jess was 16 and he got a little too mad at her, she wound up pulling an overnighter in ICU as a result.

"What? Ya can hire a P.I but I can't? Doesn't work like that, old timer, but hey, nice try." Dean said as he lightly punched the older man in the upper arm and leaned in, whispered, "Now.. If I were you, sir? I'd shag ass out of here.. Because I can find security and they can throw you out. Oh and next time ya try and provoke me to get to Jessi? Hurt her? All bets are off. And I'll have every fuckin right. Cloe is after all, my little girl. Not yours. Mine."

"Ours, actually, Jon." Jessica spoke from behind him as she said "Father.. What brings you down here? Run out of other people to make miserable?"

Her father smirked and said "Got ya restrainin order today.. Thought I'd come down, show ya what I thought about it." he said as he ripped up the paper and then said "But like ya man said.. Nice try.."

"Security?" Dean yelled as he glared at the man then said "Escort this jackass outta here.. Before he makes me lose my temper. Don't just fuckin stand there, go."

He waved, smirking as Jessica's father got dragged out the door practically, thrown out. Dean turned to Jessica and said quietly, "Well, how'd it go?"

"According to David, Jon.. He's got people watchin us."

"That son of a bitch."

"Mhmm."

"Guess it's a good thing I thought about stuff before I decked him."

Jessica nodded and then said "He knows about your past.. About our history.. That PI found everything.."

"We'll figure something out." Dean said as he lead her back over to where AJ sat, AJ smirking as she asked, "How the hell did you not hit him?"

"Thought of what'd happen if I lost it, how he'd do somethin and hurt Cloe like he did Jess.. It's bad enough he hurt ya." Dean said as he looked at Jessica, concerned, then added, "But he wasn't gonna get a damn finger on my little girl too. I couldn't fuckin stop him back then.. Now? I'm gonna."

Jessica kissed his cheek and then said "David's got people looking into his military discharge, other stuff that might help us."

"Good." Dean muttered as he laughed, seeing Cloe's face covered in mustard.

"What, da?"

Dean shook his head, took a few napkins from the napkin holder and then said "Ya eat too messy.. Just like ya ma."

"Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me, Jessi."

"I'm NOT a messy eater, Jon."

"Yeah, right ya not."

"She is, da." Cloe giggled as she let her father wipe her face off. They were getting along so far, maybe things would be okay now. "Can we go to get ice cream?"

Dean shrugged then said "Maybe.."

"Da..."

"Okay, alright, fine.. Ya ate both ya hotdogs. Guess it'll be okay." as he ignored Jessi's glare.. They both tended to get a little hyper if they ate too much sugar.. No doubt in his mind she was already visualizing the two hands full she'd have when they were all back at the hotel. He had the passing thought maybe he should have pushed her to book the same room as him..

But they were just next door.. For now, that'd have to work. At least Jessi was letting him try to be in their lives again. That was something.


	10. dads pt 2, later in the week

**(A/N: Wow, I'm completely astounded by the feedback I'm getting on this story. It means the world to me, I love writing, the fact that you all seem to like this story so much amazes me but I'm really, really thankful. I'm glad there are so many who like it. Some things are gonna start to get interesting but don't worry.. There's no major drama for Jon(Dean) and Jessi right now.  
**

**I love you guys reading and reveiwing so much, you have no idea how much it means to me. Thanks for giving me love on this.)  
**

* * *

Jessica glared as she heard the knocking on the hotel room door, heard her father out in the hallway.. Did he seriously have a death wish tonight? He'd already tried to rattle her back at the arena, thank God Jon had been there, nothing went down. AJ looked at her friend and then at the closed door, Jessica held her finger up to her lips as she felt around for anything to defend herself with, keep Cloe safe with, because this version of her father..

The all too familiar sound of his drunken and slightly mad ramblings filled the hallway as he ransacked it, throwing things off of tables nearby rooms, near the elevator, it even sounded like he was beating the hell out of the ice machine.

It took her to the worst place possible in her mind, and right now, even with the cold heavy weight of the iron tire tool she held in her hands, grabbed at the last second from her car, thankfully.. She knew she couldn't give in to the fear she felt. Not for Cloe's sake. Not for her own either, nor for AJ's.. Because if he smelled one ounce of fear on her..

She bit her lower lip harder than she should have as she went back to the night in question, mentally..

_- flashback -_

_"Get your little worthless ass out here, girl and take your beating like a woman." her father growled as he kicked in her bedroom door, stumbled into her bedroom, swearing as he turned over the bed, then tossed the mattress across the room, swearing, grunting. The cd player on her desk hit the wall and inside the closet, 16 year old Jessica winced as she curled tighter into a ball as far back in the walk in closet as she could go. _

_"If you don't get your little ass out here in ten seconds, girl.. I'm gonna make damn sure you know how it fuckin feels when you break another rule." he growled as he turned over other things in the room, then stopped, read a letter she'd been writing back to her mother in Ohio, out loud._

_"Like hell you're gonna go live with that fuckin whore. You're my girl.. Not hers.. We clear? She walked out on BOTH of us when she left. Didn't even look back. What kind of woman does that?"_

_She sniffled as she bit her lips, tried to keep from screaming out as he continued trashing her room outside the closet door. She waited what had to have been about 30 minutes, as quietly as possible, and she heard nothing, so she figured he'd left her room, gone to trashing the other rooms in their two story house on the outskirts of town.._

_The second she stepped out of the closet, his hand closed around her throat and he leaned in, the whiskey on his breath stinking, causing her to recoil, try and shrink away. She tried to bite him, it only got her a hard right hook to the nose. The blood from that sprayed over the pale pink wallpaper nearby and she groaned as she tried one last time to get away, elbowing him in his gut._

_That winded him just enough, and she'd just gotten partially down the stairs, but then she felt the hard shove from behind... When she woke up, she was told that she'd tripped, fallen down the stairs, broken her wrist and fractured her ankle, but she was lucky 'daddy' was there and she hadn't fallen all the way down the staircase, because if she had, she'd have probably snapped her neck and died._

"Jessica?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?" AJ asked as she looked at her friend, slightly worried about her mood right now, afraid for all of their safety.

"Shh.. If we're quiet.."

AJ nodded and Jessica felt disgusted with herself, she wanted more than anything to get her hands on him, but she knew she couldn't risk that, if something happened to Cloe or Jon even, AJ for that matter, as a result, she'd never be able to live with it. She crouched when he started lunging himself at the door and after quickly grabbing Cloe, she, AJ and Cloe made a break for the hotel room's balcony.

Once outside, she texted him and waited, holding her breath.. Within literal seconds, he texted back, asking what was wrong. She explained what was happening, what he was doing now, outside the hotel room she was staying in and before she could do anything, he was calling her cell phone.

"Can ya get outside?"

"We're already outside."

"Lock the sliding door, babe.. Me and the guys are on the elevator now, but just in case that son of a bitch gets in the room." Jon muttered as he swore, punched the metal walls in the elevator as he said "That son of a bitch followed us to the hotel. I'm gonna fuckin murder him."

"What's he doing?"

"He's drunk and he's there scarin her."

A throat cleared from behind them and Big E spoke up as he said "One of the guys saw him sneaking in the back door of the hotel.. AJ just texted me about it.. I was gonna come look for you guys, thought you might still be down at that pizza place in the lobby."

"We just left when they texted me." Dean said as he looked at the man and said "Thanks.." warily, brow raised. He didn't like outsiders getting in his business, but if Big E was on their side, he wasn't about to ask questions, either. Back at the arena, when they had almost gotten into a fight, it'd taken at least two guys to seperate him from Jessi's father.

The door slid open and Dean lunged just as the door to Jessica and Cloe's hotel room opened, knocking the man down, punching him in the face as rapidly as he could manage.

"I fuckin told ya.. Stay the fuck away from my girl, our kid." he growled as he slammed the man into a dresser. Seth slid the sliding glass doors on the balcony open and peeked out as he said "They're good, man."

"He didn't hurt 'em?"

"Nope.. Cloe's scared, a little shaky, so's Jessi. I'll stay out here with 'em."

He stepped out onto the balcony and Cloe asked, "My da.. He okay?"

"Yeah, Cloe boo.. He's gonna be okay.. Uncle Rome's in there, so's Uncle E.. I wanted to make sure he didn't try and come out here on you two." as he looked up at Jessica who was shaking and looked like she wanted to cry, looked angrier than he'd ever seen her right now. "Are you okay?"

"I wanna fucking kill him.. But I can't touch him, or it winds up looking bad for me in court.. Jon's.. He can say it was self defense, but I know if I get my hands on the guy, he'll be dead when I'm done." Jessica stated as she took a few deep breaths, leaning against AJ, Cloe hiding her face in her neck as she huddled in her lap.

The fight in the room spilled out into the hallway, and soon enough, hotel security showed up. And Dean grabbed one of them, snarled, "Who the fuck let this asshole in, huh? My girl, she's got a restraining order against him.. And I'm not someone you wanna piss off."

"It was a mistake.. He was wearing a cleaning uniform, sir, we assumed he was maintenance."

"The cops.. They're on the way, yes?" Dean asked as he glared at the man while Roman held Jessi's father on the floor, his face pressed into the carpet firmly.

"Yeah.. The girl in the room, she called them.. Said that her guy was out here trying to keep her violent and insane father out of her room."

As soon as the cops showed up and took statements, he ran into the room, grabbing Cloe. "Ya okay, Scout?"

"I otay.. Mama.. She scart bad though." Cloe said as Jessica hugged against him and then gave her statement to the police officer. Once the police were gone, and their adrenaline stopped rushing, he looked at her and then said "Ya stayin in my room. Don't argue me, Jessi.. If something had happened.."

She glanced at him, warily, but sighing said quietly, "Fine.. You're right.. I feel safest with you anyway.. I always have."

Cloe smiled a little and then asked, "Can we watch Monsters Inc, da?"

"Mhmm. that's not some horror movie, right?"

"Noo, silly.. It a cartoon."

"Okay. Just don't think it's a good idea, you watchin scary shit right before bed, is all." he said as he put his arm around Jessica and carried Cloe next door. "We can get your stuff tomorrow morning."

"Good idea. I'm so exhausted right now, I could sleep for days."

"Me too, babe."


	11. more good times than bad ones

**(A/N: Wow, I'm completely astounded by the feedback I'm getting on this story. It means the world to me, I love writing, the fact that you all seem to like this story so much amazes me but I'm really, really thankful. I'm glad there are so many who like it. Some things are gonna start to get interesting but don't worry.. There's no major drama for Jon(Dean) and Jessi right now.  
**

**I love you guys reading and reveiwing so much, you have no idea how much it means to me. Thanks for giving me love on this.)  
**

* * *

"No way in hell am I watchin this crap." Dean muttered as he shifted their sleeping daughter around in the bed, closer to the middle so she didn't roll right off. She'd almost done it earlier in the night, it'd scared the hell out of him, even if he never dared admit it. "She sleeps like a rock, Jess." he muttered as he raked some hair back out of Cloe's face, keeping it away from her mouth.

"Gets that from you, Mr. I sleep In Til Noon." Jessi admitted with a laugh as she watched him watching their daughter before clearing her throat and saying, "And yes, Jon.. You are watching this movie with me, damn it. You've never seen Top Gun and I sat through that shit fest Keanu movie."

"That movie is good, damn it."

"And so is Top Gun."

"Tom Cruise gets laid, his sidekick gets dead, yada yada yada."

Jessi threw a pillow in his direction as she walked over and said "And you have no idea why I like the movie, do you?"

"Guessing his name is Tom? Jon joked sarcastically as Jessi shook her head and said "No, dumbass.. Think.. And think really, really hard.. There is a song in this movie, Jon.. It should mean a lot to both of us.. But apparently, I'm the only one with the memory."

He sighed as he thought back, trying to get himself out of the metaphorical hole he'd gotten himself into.. Then it hit him and he smirked as he looked at her.. "The night I met ya.. In that shitty little bar.."

"Mhmm."

He leaned in closer, his lips almost touching her lips as he muttered, " Actually, babe.. You want proof that I missed ya?" as he scrolled through the music in his phone, keeping the screen hidden from her, as he hit play and the love song from the movie began to play. He stood and pulled her up, then against him laughing as he said "I was fucking completely drunk, can't actually dance for shit right now.. but I think what happened was.."

"Yeah?"

"Aww, cute.. Look at you, all shocked and shit because I actually remember." he muttered as he locked eyes with her, his hands wandering to her hips, then lower as he muttered,"Ya really shouldn't be in here, alone."

She smiled as he pulled her tighter against him, blushing, biting her lower lip as she went back to the night they met, how they met, actually..

_- _flashback -

_He watched her body moving across the dance floor, the way the shirt fell off one shoulder, the flats she wore, the tight skinny jeans that stopped above her ankle. He didn't realize he was staring like a complete ass until Rob elbowed him and said quietly, "Man, what the hell are you lookin over there at the performing arts chicks for?"_

_"Dunno. Hey, get me another beer, okay?" he said as he smirked, licked his lips, leaning against the bar, thumbs in his belt loops. "Now you.. Look too damn young to be in here by yaself." he muttered as some really creepy looking guy approached her. He surveyed the scene, fist clenched, wondering if he'd get to punch the guy's face in._

_He'd been watching her every night this week when she came in with her 'girls' from that arts school she went to._

_Maybe tonight he'd talk to her. Get her off his mind. As soon as he thought it, he mentally kicked himself because somehow, he knew it wasn't gonna be that easy to do._

_"And you're still staring, Mox."_

_"So fuckin what, Callahan."_

_"Either stop lookin over there, or .. Oh dude.. She just bathed that guy in a beer she looks too young to drink." Sami said as he turned to look, realized that Jon of course, had started shoving through the other people in the bar, tapped the girl on the shoulder, leaning down.._

_Jessica froze as a large rough hand went to her hip, the exposed skin where her shirt rose on one side, as his warm breath caressed her ear.. She knew who he was, sort of, she'd been seeing him in the bar, and tonight, some friends of hers, Kate and a few other girls convinced her to sneak into some thing an indy wrestling company was holding in their gymnasium._

_And she was hooked._

_"Ya too damn young to be in here alone." he muttered as his lips brushed her pulse, sending hot shivers down her spine. She however, remained calm, turned to face him with a smirk and blowing a bubble with her gum said casually, "I'm 18, have ya to know. Mox, right?"_

_He smirked as he raked his hand through his long hair. "Yeah.. What of it?"_

_"Saw ya tonight. Interesting."_

_"How the hell are ya getting drinks if ya 18?" he asked, head tilted to one side, his lips migrating closer to hers as his hand remained on her hip. _

_"I got my ways, Mox." she muttered as she smirked and said "Love this song." _

_"This crap?" he muttered as he smirked and grabbed her, pulling her completely against him, his hands boldly roaming down her sides, stopping just below her hips again. "Seen ya coming in here all week."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"And ya waited all this time to walk over, talk to me.. Hmm. See, now if I weren't already impressed by ya fight earlier. That'd be a little creepy." she muttered, leaning against him as he said with a smirk, " Ya don't hold back, do ya?"_

_"Not a fan of it, no."_

_"Good." he muttered as he leaned in, whispered clumsily, "Let's walk outside."_

_"Hmm.. My ma, she's always tellin me not to just leave a bar with any old body.. But strangers do have better candy.." as she winked at him and then said quietly, "I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me, I mean.. I don't really do this much.. I've just been comin in here, because I kinda been watchin ya too.. When ya set up at the gym?"_

_"Oh really."_

_"Really."_

_They walked outside and he leaned against the hood of his car, holding her against him, looking down at her. his eyes caught on her arms, the old scars there and he asked, "How'd ya get those?"_

_All he got was a shrug, but she muttered, "Rather not talk about it. Can't we just kinda enjoy the night?" as she looked up at him, managed a smile. And this, was the beginning of the wildest ride in her life..._

His fingers snapping in front of her face as he laughed at her had her looking up, glaring at him. "What?"

"Ya got that goofy look."

"Oh.. I was thinkin.. We didn't have as many bad times as good ones." she muttered as her finger trailed slowly over his biceps. He growled and leaned down, nipping her lower lip, pulling her into a series of frenzied kisses as he muttered, "We really didn't, babe."

"I wish I'd never.."

His finger found her lips and he shook his head. "Ya back now. And ya mine.. Both of ya."


	12. dads, pt 3

**(A/N: Wow, I'm completely astounded by the feedback I'm getting on this story. It means the world to me, I love writing, the fact that you all seem to like this story so much amazes me but I'm really, really thankful. I'm glad there are so many who like it. Some things are gonna start to get interesting but don't worry.. There's no major drama for Jon(Dean) and Jessi right now.  
**

**I love you guys reading and reveiwing so much, you have no idea how much it means to me. Thanks for giving me love on this.)  
**

* * *

"Cloe, ya can't just bite people, damn it." Dean said as his daughter looked up at him, pouted, her arms crossed as she then looked at Brad Maddox, who sat a few feet away, before scrinching up her face, poking out her tongue. "His face annoy me, daddy."

He tried his best not to laugh his ass off at her, but he knew this was serious. He might not have had much experience with kids before now, but he was determined to give his daughter what he hadn't been given.. But the fear was there.. Could he discipline her, if he had to, without completely losing his shit, and scaring her, or screwing her up?

He gave her a firm glare and then held onto her upper arms, not too tightly, but just enough to show her he meant business, then he said calmly, quietly, "Go apologize. Right now, Cloe."

She looked at him, a tear rolling down her cheek as she bit her lower lip, and then said quietly, "Otay, da. I go say sorry. Even though he is a terd, and he ated the last stinkin Twinkie. On purpose." Then she turned and walked over, tapped Brad and said "I sorry.. Even though I still don't like ya.. Shouldn have bited ya."

Dean took a few deep breaths. Okay, so that'd went surprisingly better than he'd thought it was going to go. She walked back over, and he picked her up, then chuckled a little as he said quietly, "Good girl. That bitin shit's not good for ya, or other people."

Cloe nodded, then rested her head against her dad's neck as she said quietly, "I sorry, da."

"It's okay.. I got a temper too, you get it honest." as he shrugged and hugged her against him a little. She'd been fussy all morning, not really normal for her.. And feeling her skin, she felt warm.

"Are ya feelin okay?" he asked as he looked at the clock, wondering if Jess was done fixing hair for the Divas yet.. Maybe they had enough time to take her to a doctor.

Or maybe he was overacting.. She was after all, four, there was any number of small things she could be going through right now, from a tooth aching, to an ear ache, or maybe a cold, or something she'd eaten that didn't agree with her.

She shook her head and said quietly, "My throat hurt."

He stood and walked around in catering, finding Randy and Seth, Roman.. "Guys, cover for me with HHH, man.."

"What's up?"

"Short stuff looks pale, Jon." Randy pointed out as Dean looked up and said "No shit, sherlock." through gritted teeth before muttering a hurried apology.

"What's she saying hurts?" Roman and Randy asked, both of them having kids, both of them figuring that they might be able to calm the guy down before he completely lost it.

"Said her throat hurts. And she's warm, grumpy. Coughed a time or two earlier."

"Man, trust me.. It could just be a virus.. You know the girls had that stomach bug going around.. We all almost caught the damn thing.. It's worse on kids."

"Ughh, fuck.. And I was sick for an hour a day or two ago.. And she was with me.. Damn it."

"Jon." Roman said as he gripped his friend's shoulders and looked at him.

"What?"

"Calm the hell down."

"Yeah, man.. Like we said.. It's probably just a cold or something, that stomach bug."

"Is the medic here?" he asked, as Seth nodded and laughing a little said "Cloe, tell dad to relax, would ya?"

"They right, daddy.. It probably not bad. Maybe I eat more chocolate, it get better? Aunty AJ has M&M's in her purse.."

"Yeah.. Nice try there, angel.. But no." Dean said as he walked down to the makeup room and knocked, stepped in, ignoring the Divas glares at him as he said "Hey babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Angel's not feelin good.." Dean said as he looked at Jessi who walked over, brows knit together in concern as she took Cloe from Jon and felt her forehead, then asked her what was bothering her. She looked at Jon and then said "We'll take her to the medic for now.. There's some kids medicine in there for her, I bought it just in case.. If she's not better by tonight, babe.. We'll take her to the doctor.. In the meantime, Jon?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Calm down.. She's a kid, she's gonna get sick every now and then." Jessi muttered as she gave him a cautious kiss and then ruffled his hair, making him growl. He leaned in and said "If she gets worse when she's with you and I'm in the ring.. Just take her and text me. I don't wanna make you two wait on me if she really needs a real doctor, not just some over the counter stuff. I'll get a ride back with the guys."

"I'll come to the medic's office with you." she said as she turned to Natalya and said "I'll be right back." Natalya nodded and then said "Hope she feels better."

"God, me too.. I hate when she gets sick." Jessi muttered as she stepped into the hallway with Jon, smiled up at him a little, giving his hand a squeeze and asked, "Did she try the more candy will make me better thing with you?"

"Why?"

"Because she did with me the last time she got a little cold." Jessi admitted as she said quietly, " I'm glad you're around her. And back in our lives. I mean I know it's not gonna be perfect or anything.. But I don't think I realized how much I missed us, until you found me, got me hired on here."

He kissed her forehead as he shifted Cloe in his arms so she could rest her head against his neck a little. "Me too.. I feel like an ass now though.. I mean ya had to do all this by yaself.."

"Jon, it was my own damn fault, remember? I could have stayed, given you a choice. I got scared, and like an idiot, I ran."

"Ya were takin care of our kid, Jessi.. I can't hold it against ya.. ya didn't know who I'd be from one minute to the next back then."

They walked into the medics office and after getting her the medicine she kept in there, and giving it to Cloe, Jon ultimately getting her to take it by the same method he'd used in the catering area earlier, Jessi gaped at him and said "How the hell did you do that? With me, she's cryin, ducking, hiding anything she can do to get out of it."

"Dunno babe." he admitted as he walked them both back to the makeup room, and then said "You're gonna have to watch da from back here tonight, okay angel?"

Cloe nodded and then leaning up kissed him as she said "You win.. You always win, da. And if ya don't me still loves ya."

He smirked and fluffing her hair, getting him a glare just like his own glares from her, he turned and after kissing Jessi again, 'for luck', he claimed, he walked down to the ring with Seth and Roman for their match.

"Well?"

"It was probably just like you guys said.. Fever already felt like it was breakin a little in the 15 minutes she got the medicine."

"Told you, man." they taunted as he glared at them.

Maybe he might not be so bad at this whole 'dad' thing.. Even though he still got scared sometimes he'd wind up doing something to screw all of this up.


End file.
